Diary of a Snow Leopard: Chor Gom Prison
by FalconMage
Summary: Story about Tai Lung's life in Chor Gom Prison. Ever wondered what actually happened while he's in prison? Nobody knows what happened. Is he being tortured? Inhumane? Contains slashes and sexual content...
1. 30th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters. Would like to thanks Awerewolf for giving me confidence to post this story up. Please be kind to it and Tai Lung if you please. Contains slashes in later chapters. This are all on Tai Lung's POV._

* * *

_5__th__ month_

_Five months has passed…_

_How'd I know this? The dark and eerie prison that was heavily guarded by one thousand worthless rhinos has never shown any day or night to me. I managed to catch a glimpse of one of the prison guard's diaries on a page. It had stated that they've been guarding one convict in one worthless prison for over five months. That long……_

"Wake up kitty!" Vachir roared at me.

_I disgust this shitting guy. _I thought to myself.

"What to do today?" the rhino circled around me with my body chained down by the heavy turtle shell that had paralyzed all of my vital points so I couldn't move. What more could I do? The only body parts in my body that can barely move was my abused up tail and head. I dread every single day this bastard came here to so call 'play' with me. When I get out of here, I'll kill him first.

"It's been five months that you are here," The rhino bent down and looked at me. "Any suggestions? Shifu didn't even visit you anymore, not even little ol' cute Tigress. What a shame."

I spitted at the rhino's face and gritted my teeth. _Foul Beast!_

"Shut your crap." I snarled at him

The commander wiped away my spit from his face and he punched my jaw. "That's for wasting my whole precious time keeping an eye for you. Stupid criminal."

Vachir walked away after saying those words and my head hung low to the ground.

_Tigress, I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_--_

_10 months later._

_For every move, there's a consequences. Never make the first move in battle. With the first move your opponent made, you are always ready for the next move to retaliate. If you have to make the first move, make sure you plan your next move immediately before your opponent counters you back._

The sound of the gates was slowly rolling up so that one the guards can come in. _What do they want with me? Leave me alone, and I won't touch them but they still insist in coming. Ridiculous beast. Hmmph.._

I continued my thoughts again. _Every single attack has a solution. It's like a lock and a key. The lock is your opponent's attack. All I need is a solution or key to either evade it or counter it. It's simple as that._

"Here!" one of the guard slides a tray of food towards my face which was facing the rock island floor that had chained me down.

The rhino bent down as he spoke, "Stale beard and water. We are here to make sure you're alive. Heck, I don't even think that they'll be concern with you anymore if you died. Once a criminal, always a criminal."

"And once a warrior, always a warrior; regardless of the warrior's position in life." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Is there anything else that you wish to give?" I said to the garrulous guard.

"You, disappoint me." And he walks away, leaving me alone to tend to my third class food.

"How fascinating." I smiled.

--

_30__th__ month_

_Shifu, what was the most incredible thing that you've done? As far as I remembered, it was tutoring all of the thousand scrolls to me before the time when I was supposed to be appointed as the Dragon Warrior. _I smirked to myself.

_What memories. Hmmm…wonder what Tigress is doing now? Must be training as hard as I can think off. She was always the feisty little girl. Still, I can't believe that a female can join in to learn kung fu. What a joke._

The gates of the prison opened once again and I didn't care much about it. I realized that it was stupid to even try to know who was coming. However, this time, I didn't hear hoofs pounding on the ground while walking. It was more like a pitter patter soft sound.

I looked up and made a big smile on my face. The first ever smile I've ever made after years being in here. How long? If I'm not mistaken, two years and a half from one of the guard's journal.

"Hello master." I smiled.

"You are not my student anymore." Shifu slowly spoke.

"Then why come? To see how horrible I am? To see how pathetic I am!" I forced a scream but couldn't; due to the fact that the shell has pinpointed a part of my nerve to roar.

Shifu stared at me with a deadpan look. "No. I came because somebody insisted that she wanted to see you."

_She?_

"I didn't approve at it at first," Shifu paused. "But I have to show her that what you did was wrong and spoilt." Shifu gestured behind him and a cute little tiger peeked out of the red panda's side.

Tigress looked at me with sadness and disbelief. "Brother Tai Lung?" she finally spoke and slowly approached me.

"Tigress?" I replied. She had grown a lot from before and the last time I saw her, she was still knee tall; now, taller than before. Black stripes ran along her body indicating that she is maturing enough to become a young adult.

_And I wasn't even there to see it. _I laughed top myself.

"Why'd you come? You wanna talk? I have time, lots of it." I smiled generously at her.

She touched my face and rubbed my head tenderly. I purred with delight at her soft touch and wanted more, but Shifu pulled her away.

"Enough," Shifu lifted my chin. "This is the last time I'm ever coming here. I have two new students and they are going to be destined for greatness. I'll never repeat history."

The old master took Tigress's paws and dragged her away to leave me alone in the horrid prison.

"Destined for greatness huh?" I muttered. "What about me? Wasn't I destined for greatness? Or was it just to show that I'm just a slab of meat for you to show that you did train a warrior as great as me."

_Everything I did Shifu, I did to make you proud._

_--_

_There you have it. Till here people. I'm free to take on any suggestions or anything. Feel free to PM me if you have something on your mind but just don't want to write it in review. Once again, thanks to Awerewolf. I love you man. Cookies!!_


	2. 70th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kung Fu Panda and yadda yadda yadda... I wished I own Tai Lung but no, the Star didn't granted me that wish._

_Story has changed to M rated cause will include sexual contents and vulgar words. So, if you can't take it, maybe you should. It's just too sad for Tai Lung. I hope you guys like this..._

* * *

_70__th__ month_

_2101……2102……2103……2104……2105……2106……2107……2108……2109……2110……2111……2112……huh? Stopped already? _I looked around to my right and saw the puddle of water on the ground. I sighed. _It stopped. 2112 drips of water. Around maybe two buckets full of water they've wasted. Bah……what do they care?_

"Kitty!" a rhino roared and Vachir approached me once again. "What to do today? I'm bored. Entertain me will you?"

"Jumping off a cliff is exciting. The near-death experience is exhilarating." I sarcastically said.

Vachir smirked and circled around me. "Such a big shell on such a small kitten. Aww…don't you feel lonely and helpless?" he cooed at me.

I kept quiet. _Maybe if I kept quiet, he'll go away._

"What's wrong kitty? Cat got your tongue?" Vachir laughed with delight and looked at me. I turned away and gritted my teeth.

"Look at me Kitty!" he roared back. "Didn't Shifu teach you about politeness and manners? I guess I have to teach you. First rule, disobey or be punished."

_Such crap! Shit off you good for nothing beast. Leave me alone._

The rhino walked behind me and stomped at my tail. I winced in pain but controlled it. I suddenly felt a hoof slowly and seductively rubbed against my thigh.

_What the hell! Get your filthy paws of me!!_

The hoofs slowly proceed to the center of my thigh and touched my groin.

"What the hell!!" I snarled.

"Shut up kitty. You're having your punishment for showing disobedience." Vachir spoke from behind me. "It's a pity that the shell covers your beautifully spotted ass. I would have had so much more fun."

He slowly rubbed my member with passion and surprisingly, I was aroused as well.

_Oh shit! I haven't been aroused for god knows how many years! I can't give in!!_

"Having fun now are we?" Vachir said and he slowly poked his hoofs into my indigo trousers. He found my length and it was nearing erection as he fondled upon it.

"Stop….this nonsense….." I muttered.

"Shut up kitty," he retaliates. "I know you're enjoying this. Look at how big you've gotten." Vachir pulled down my trousers to my thighs and my package hung free in mid air. He slowly stroked it till it was fully erected. I tried to fight back with my weak tail but to no avail as he was standing on it and I was helpless.

I was like a slave to him as he slowly rubbed my arousing pride and I screamed with agony when I felt moisture upon it.

_This stupid shit is sucking….ungh….I can't….oh god!_

Vachir slowly sucked at my member with pleasure and I moaned together helplessly with satisfaction. It felt good that after so many years in here, I haven't been aroused for a long time. My eight inch cat traits throbbed in the commander's wet mouth as he suck at it with pleasure. His sand papery tongue lashed and circled around it as if he was sucking a candy.

I moaned again between clenched teeth and wanted to scream but couldn't. _How could this bastard do this!_

He slowly licked at my length and masturbated it with skills as he fondled my furry sack. I nearly lost all sense of direction.

_Why am I enjoying this shitting service! Ungh….I can't….no!_

My legs buckled violently as I grunted with pleasure and shot in that bastard commander's hungry mouth. I spammed like an erupting volcano and lasted for a good whole minute. After the intense orgasm, I huffed and puffed like a mad snow leopard when the arousing service had finished and Vachir licked every single cathood that I had sprayed on him and my length.

He slowly enjoyed the wonderful taste and licked my arousing pride's head as it slowly went limp in his shitting mouth.

He finished it up and walked towards me. "Wasn't that simple? Exciting wasn't it?"

"Shut….up…." I growled between breaths.

"My turn." Vachir unbuckled his armor and out sprang his member, fully appointed to my face.

I turned my face away but he held on to my head to face his shitting privates. He slowly stokes it in front of me and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this disgusting act of nature as he masturbated.

"Open you eyes kitty. Open it!" he slapped at my face, left and right. "See me do this. I want you to eat it."

"Go to hell! Rot in it and leave me alone!" I screamed.

Vachir didn't last long as I heard him grunt and loudly moaned with pleasure. His length grew out of proportion and pumped even harder towards my face. I took a whiff of air and choked as the musty and foul stench stung my throat with discomfort.

Finally, he had finished and I felt a hot liquid being sprayed on my face and mouth. I kept my eyes closed so that I couldn't see this bastard's freak of nature. Once things had subsided, Vachir spoke between pants, "Let's try this….another time but the next time….you will watch and taste."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." I emphasized and spit at him. The hot liquid slowly trickled down my face and chin but I ignored it while shaking everything off my face.

_What cruelty is this? Why Shifu? Why? Did I really deserve this because of my mistakes? Is this because I destroyed a valley so I'm being punished to be here?! To be a slave to this wretched commander? To be a toy? To lose everything that I have lost? I have already lost my pride as a warrior. Must this be an addition? Why? Why!_

_Why……why……_ I cried throughout the whole night without a care in the world.

--

_I'm so sorry to do this but I just had to put it in writing. I don't know why but this is what I felt that had happened in Chor-Gom Prison when Tai Lung was in it. It's so sad. Guys, if you have any suggestion, please do tell. I'm working on one from Luna Goldsun. Luna, the next will be dedicated for you. Thanks alot. Thanks also to Awerewolf for happily giving me all the encouragement that I needed. Thanks alot guys._


	3. 110th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kung Fu Panda and other related works of Dreamworks. I love to own Tai Lung but I don't. I really really wished I did. I love the kitty. To Luna Goldsun, this piece of chapter is dedicated to you but only a portion of it. The other portion will be dedicated to you later on. Thanks alot Luna. i truly am._

_FYI to all readers, every single technique that Tai Lung said are my own experiences as a martial artist and have done every single moves mentioned. Some of the moves are not from my experience but from my instructor who teaches martial arts for over 30 years._

_

* * *

_

100_th__ month_

"_Is this the right way and stance?" I asked jovially._

"_Yes, m'boy. That's correct. You've learn well but your stance is a little off the wrong place." Master Shifu said this and used his bamboo pipe to correct my legs and paws._

"_Now, come here Tai Lung." Shifu cajoled._

_I followed Master Shifu outside of the Jade Palace until we've reached a particular path of the trail where a big and enormous boulder stood right in front of me._

"_Wow!!" That's all I could exclaim. Wow…_

_Master Shifu turned to me and said, "See this boulder? There's a weak spot in this strong boulder that cannot be seen with our own eyes. You need to sense and feel the boulder to find it. When you do, with just a small amount of force, this whole boulder will break and shatter into tiny rocks."_

"_Wow…" I said it again. Wow... That's all I could say at that moment._

_Master Shifu patted my head, smiled and went off, leaving me alone with this big boulder. I didn't know what to do next. Break it? Touch it? Feel it? Kiss it?_

_I don't know._

_What I did next that's logical was to touch and feel the boulder as to know if there is such a thing as a 'weak spot'. _

_I was with the boulder for hours and then it hit me. I felt a particular part that's unusual and without thinking, pulled a hard kick onto it._

"_Aarghh!!"_

_Thunk_

--

I suddenly awoke from my dream abruptly as I felt somebody or something was touching my indigo trousers again. _That bastard is here again!_

"Get away from me!" I tried to move and squirm but couldn't as my body was immobilized. "Stop it, please. Stop."

I felt a hoof tugged my trousers but instead of pulling them down, it was pulled back up. Someone or something had put on my garments back to my waist line as it originally was. I was surprised at this action and curiosity filled through my mind.

"What do you want?"

The stranger didn't say a word and soon, the silhouette was revealed. A medium sized rhino came in front of me and sighed back. "Why'd he do this, I have no idea."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"One of your prison guards." The rhino replied and slides a tray of food to my face. This time, it wasn't what I was usually served. On the tray, a fully packed nutritious sandwich fixed with tuna and cabbage was in it. A bowl of fresh milk was next to the sandwich and a small rounded pill floated on the bowl.

"What is this?" I sniffed at the food and surprisingly enough, hunger pangs struck my stomach.

"Your first good meal after eight years and four months in Chor-Gom Prison." The rhino answered.

"Why?" I looked at the guard. "Did Vachir tell you to do this? Or is this all a trick to make me insane?"

"No. No tricks but I might get a hell of a wallop if Vachir knew what I did."

"Why help?" I snarled at him.

"Because," the rhino bent down to look at my eyes. "I believe that everyone should be given a second chance. Nobody deserves this punishment for destroying a valley. Rotting in prison for the rest of your life is not punishment. It's called cruelty and heartless."

I hung my head low to look at the meal on the tray. "Nothing I did will make Shifu proud."

"Not necessarily. I don't know how but-"the rhino was interrupted when a distance whisper was directed at him.

"Hey! Pssst! Get out of there now. Vachir is coming and calling in for a roll call." Another rhino waved to our direction and gestured him to come back.

"I'm sorry. The pill will help ease the pain of Vachir's wrath and help you sleep better. Goodbye." The guard quickly strode off to leave me alone to tend to my meal.

_Not all are bad in the world. _I thought. _One showed and proved that that statement was right after all. He was brave enough to make contact with me and even offered a good meal after eight years in this hallowed prison._

I licked at the bowl of milk and my taste buds tasted the most delicious liquid that I've ever drank. It was wonderful and I took a small bite off the nutritious bread sandwiched with tuna and cabbage. How wonderful it may seemed, I don't know how.

For every bite I took, I shed a tear. For every bite I took, memories of my life in the Jade Palace flashed through my mind. For every bite I took, one piece of the scroll ran through my mind as I remembered it from the beginning.

For every lick I drank, I remembered how Shifu hugged me with passion and a son. For every lick I drank, I remembered how Shifu showed love for me in the hall of warriors. For every lick I drank, I remembered Oogway's words of wisdom that pierced through my mind.

Finally, with one lick, I chewed and swallowed the pill. Tigress's image ran through my mind. All the happy moments, cruel things I've done to her, the voice of screaming, the hug she gave me and the small kiss that she had pecked on my cheeks the day before I was denied of the scroll.

--

_108__th__ month_

_Scroll number 529, the dragon tail slap technique. Legs pulled to your abdomens, crouch on all four. With your leg muscles, jumped in the air and spin. When the target is visible, slow down and slap at the target with the legs with a double turning kick. Land on the ground again and somersault in mid air to do the finishing move, a high chopping kick to the target._

I opened my eyes again and the image of me doing those techniques ran through my mind.

_Not bad. Failed fifty times and managed to do it in the 51st try. _I smirked to myself. _Next, scroll number 530…_ I stopped.

_Must kill Vachir when I get free…_ I laughed to myself. _Good one._

"Kitty was pleased with something if I remembered the last few months ago?" Vachir punched my face hard. I felt nothing.

_Must be the effect of the pill. _I thought.

"No pain huh?" Vachir stared a death look at me. "Your 'friend' has been marginalized."

I felt as if an arrow had pierced right through my heart when I heard the news. "What did you say?"

"I said," Vachir lifted my chin. "Your good meal might be your last good meal as the doer is dead, together with his friends."

"You bastard!" I tried to bite his hoof off but he pulled away. He lets out a derisive laugh that echoed through the cavernous prison.

He turned his back towards me and made an announcement. "Who ever tries to help this convict will be punished severely and die. Unless you want to join him, in his years of rotting, it will be my pleasure. You got it!"

"Yes sir!!" the guards chorused in and Vachir laughed.

"I'll be back in a few months time to play with you after the effect of the pill wears off. We don't want any injuries now do we?" The commander laughed again and walks away.

_Cruel is the world. Life is like this. When you care about somebody that's bad or evil, this is the consequences. I'm sorry my friend. May you rest in peace. I shall avenge for you; that I promise._

_

* * *

Okay readers. R & R if you can. I'm not much on them but will appreciate every single one that are given to me or thrown at me. Tai Lung is having a rough time and I feel the pain for him. So, if you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to suggest. That chapter will be dedicated to you as much as possible._


	4. 120th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie Kung Fu Panda. If I did, I'll be swimming in pools of riches with Tai Lung. _

_I'm giving a fair warning here about this chapter. M rated for a reason and this is the reason. Please don't flame me about this piece of chapter. I don't want to hear some stupid flames about this and will not take it lightly. Once again, I thank you Luna and Awerewolf for helping me with this._

_

* * *

_

110_th__ month_

_The first time attempting a full back swing. _I smirked to myself. _The worst ever. The basic of a roundhouse kick. If my foundation isn't strong enough, how can I attempt a full seven-twenty degree double kick swing?_

_I remembered Shifu using his hard bamboo stick to hit my thighs hard when I was still learning the basics._

"_Inner muscles!" Shifu whacked my thighs. I jumped away an inch and held in the pain. It was most excruciating and I didn't want to disobey my master._

_Shifu traced his bamboo stick to my thighs and jabbed down in. "Close together. Feel the impact and see in front after turning behind. Find your target and concentrate." I did a back stance and closed my legs in, turned around to see my target and swung my right leg when…_

"_Oww!!" Shifu smacked my legs again. I scowled back._

"_Too wide!" he commanded. "When you swing, do not let your guard down. Your legs are opening too wide-wi-w-w…_

"Huh..?" I murmured. "Oh…my head." I shook my head and blinked a few times. My vision was blurring and I heard a faint sound walking towards me in the hollowed prison.

_Ungh…what on earth… _I blinked even more and my eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings. My head hung low and I couldn't even move much. It was like I had too much to drink and drowsiness attacked my mind. The worst part was, I started to drool! Saliva dripped down my jaw and I could barely move my mouth.

I swallowed but more trickled down my chin. My moans echoed and three figures stood in front of me. My vision was blurry but at least I could make out of the three silhouettes.

_Vachir… and two other guards. What do they want now…?_

"You think he's okay?" one of them spoke in a rough voice, like gravel scraping against itself in his throat.

"Course' he's okay," I heard Vachir replied back. "He'll never feel better."

"This is just too good." The third spoke and I felt him touch my jaw. He wiped my saliva and stuck his hoof in my mouth.

_What the hell…?_

"He's not biting," he said to Vachir.

"Course' he's not," Vachir laughed back. "Special drug from a special dealer."

_Drug…you drugged me! You fucking drugged me! _I wanted to scream and bite his hoofs off but instead of biting, my tongue licked at it. I found that biting back on a moan was as impossible as biting down on that hoof.

"Good." The rough rhino answered. "I've been saving this shit for quite some time now. It's time to release 'em."

_Bastards are going to do it again. _I thought. _Why can't you just leave me alone! You brought two more to 'play' with me? You think I'm your toy?!_

The rhino opened my jaw and I felt something hard in my mouth. I heard a moan of satisfaction as the thing slowly pumped into my jaw. "Yeah kitty, it feels so good in there."

That's it. I couldn't do anything. They fucking drugged me and I couldn't do anything. I tried to move my jaw but my tongue just lashed around the member. He roared a little and moaned. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Let's try two. "Another went in and I closed my eyes, fighting the scream of pain as it threatened to tear through my throat as a second member entered my mouth. Both of them pumped together and I just did nothing. _Nothing. You did nothing Shifu. Now look what's happening. You didn't protect me when I was denied of the scroll. See, what's happening? See!_

I shed a small tear and it dropped on the ground.

Vachir had other things in his mind again and he started to grope my member once more. It grew back to its aroused state as my pride was rubbed. I fought back, but as usual, it didn't stop him. I decided it was useless to retaliate and thought of one solution: get this over with. The sooner I release, the sooner this sick torture will end. So, I let go and started to release as soon as possible.

My member throbbed in Vachir's hungry mouth as he sucked on it. Meanwhile, two members were in my unwilling mouth as my saliva covered them.

In about a few minutes of Vachir's service, I was about to erupt when he stopped completely and turned to face me in front as the two still pumped in. He grabbed the fur on the back of my head and yanked hard; I clenched my eyes shut from the pain as he hissed in my ear, "I know what you're thinking kitty. It's not going to be that easy. As soon as you want a release, I'll stop and wait. Then, we'll go again. Let's see how long you can handle, warrior."

They laughed in unison and Vachir proceeded back to his previous duty. The two other idiots were groaning in pleasure and that's when it happened. I wanted to pass out, choking as hot liquid ran through my mouth and trickled down my jaw.

_Shit! This is not right! This isn't happening!!_

For thirty seconds both of them erupted and their members went limp in my mouth. Saliva and seed mixed together and slowly dripped down my chin. _Disgusting…_

Suddenly, I felt my legs buckle. I was close, so close, and it'll be over…but it never happened. Vachir pulled away suddenly, and I panted breathlessly.

"Don't…" my first word, after the long agonizing torture of being man-held.

"Kitty spoke a word," one of the rhinos said.

"Drugs must be loosing its effect now," Vachir replied as he slowly stroked me.

"It's a real pity that the shell covers his beautifully spotted ass," one said.

"Yeah, pity." The rough rhino rubbed my ass and fondled it like he was touching a born baby.

"Don't….I'll…." I exhaled and panted even more. Sweat blinded my eyes and I closed them.

"I think I've had enough. Let him rest," I heard the rough rhino spoke.

"You pity him?" the other questioned his motives.

"Pity?" I heard him chuckle. "I want to hump this beautiful cat till he explodes, but, he has pride. Leave him Vachir, finish what you started."

"Gladly," he answered back. Vachir moved faster and my legs trembled violently. My member grew larger and I erupted like never before. Everything was literally drained out of me and it lasted even longer than before. Vachir choked out but he was relentless.

_Die…you bastard…I wish you would… _I panted like I just had run a thousand miles and finished my thought. "Die…."

_Shifu…the scroll…if you didn't deny and love me, as a son, rather than filling my head with achievements that I can't even receive or take hold on. Maybe…maybe…I wouldn't end up here…_I passed out.

--

_There you have it. I know I'm harsh on Tai Lung but I won't do this anymore. I promise. Thank you reviewers for reading this story._


	5. 126th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the movie Kung Fu Panda and yada yada yada. There you have it. If I did, I'll be so busy making the sequel of the movie which will be out soon in 2010 that I won't even have time to write up fictional story. Geezz.._

_Once again, as I always do, need to thank Luna Goldsun for everyhing. The amendments were great and I love every bit of it._

_

* * *

_

122nd month

_How long? I don't know. How much pain? I don't know. How humiliating? I don't know. How cruel? That I know._

_Every time he came, my rage and anger grew every second. For every second, my revenge and hatred boils down to one point where I blame everything on Shifu; Everything. Obeying you Shifu, was my mistake._

"Could I have been more idiotic than that?" I murmured. "No one wants to see me. I wonder how long has it been. I'm surprised that I'm still alive; still breathing and talking. Still….longing for revenge…"

"Kitty!" the voice called out to my so call nickname here in prison after god knows how many years. _I'm not kitty…the name's Tai Lung._

"Hey, look at me warrior." The rhino spoke but this time, it wasn't Vachir. It was the rough rhino from before; one of the bastards that made me his trash can to release his pleasurable lust for desire.

"What…do you…want….?" I slowly murmured without looking at him between clenched jaws. "Come to play? I'm not drugged. So, I might bite. Wanna try?" I bared my fangs at him.

"Hmph." The rhino smirked and he did the unexpected, he sat down in front of me, legs crossed and his hooves behind his back, supporting his big weight. He smiled and yawned at me.

"Yes?" I glared back.

"Wanna throw some emotions out?" the rhino slowly yawned again.

"I always want to be alone, always."

He then came close to my face and examined my facial features. "Not the way I see it. Come on, let's talk."

"Talks are for idiots who come to me. Vachir will kill you," I said dismally.

He chuckled a little. "Vachir's not here. On personal business, and I'm second in command. It's my show now and I intend to do things my way."

"That would be?"

"It's been over ten years you've been here," the rhino brought up the issue. "Ten long years. How are you feeling?"

"You wanna know?" I muttered to myself.

"I heard that. Fine. I don't want to know." The rhino sighed away. "Name's Swee Hoong, your second in command chief of the Anvil of Heaven, protector of Chor Gom prison and now…trying to be a friend to the convict who's rotting away in this hellhole."

I closed my eyes and let out a sorrowful breath, not bothering to hide the despair in my voice. "Tai Lung, son of no idea who, adopted by Shifu to train in the Jade Palace since infancy, wasted my life for kung fu for eighteen years and now….in Chor Gom prison for destroying the valley of peace."

"Stop." The rough rhino said sharply. "Rephrase that. You didn't waste your life on kung fu. You live for kung fu and dedicated your life to it. It's your passion and honour as a warrior, the warrior that has accomplished a great feat at a very young age: mastering every single one of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu…and at the tender age of just eighteen years old." He let the last part of that sentence hang in the air.

"This is getting us nowhere," I told him after a long silence.

"Fine." He got up and casually left, leaving me, the helpless snow leopard, to rot in prison.

--

_126__th__ month_

I yawned and bared my sharp teeth as wide as I could. _Mmm…good sleep. Then again, I've always managed a good sleep here. _I yawned again.

_What to do today? Hmm… ah yes, Scroll number 999, suppressing Chi energy. By combining the right amount of Yin and Yang in the body, Chakra power can be of use. The power of pure energy from beneath the soul of the body. _

"Wished I could practice the move right here," I told myself. "Time for meditation."

My small sensitive cat ears perked up when I heard the gates opening up again. Heavy hooves pounded the cemented floor as the individual approached me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm trying to meditate." I snapped at him.

"Someone is here to see you." The rough rhino answered back.

"Swee Hoong was it?" I raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes," he answered. "Tigress is coming."

"Tigress?!" I gasped.

"Yes, her, the Tigress."

I sighed heavily and every part of my body fell lower than the floor. _Tigress, ten years later…how much has she grown, I wonder? Oh, even better! She'll see how worthless and pathetic I am!_

"Can I say no?" I asked.

"No," he answered back with a deadpan expression. "She sent a letter to me a few days ago saying she'll be here as soon as Master Shifu finished the 590th scroll of the Tiger fighting style." I growled lowly and muttered. "Shifu…."

"You wanna talk about it?" Swee Hoong offered and sat in front of me again like the previous time he came here.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You look like you need it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," the rhino said in an acquiesced manner.

I looked up to examine his body and facial features for the first time. Big rhino, heavy armor plate on his upper and lower torso, one large horn and a long smiled traced upon his face. Big and strong was what I can put in words for him. Gentle heart and dared to be different compared to the other rhinos who just threw food at me.

"So?" he cocked his head a little.

"Details of the Jade Palace if you can." I told him.

"Shifu has added four new students together with Tigress," Swee Hoong explained. "They call themselves, the furious five, each with a unique fighting style. Monkey, a golden languor who masters the art of bamboo stick that trains under the monkey style. Mantis, an insect with a strong and powerful heart that holds the ultimate strength among the five. Small he may seem but never judge by what he looks like. Viper, the poisonous snake that moves with quick reflexes and grace: master of the snake fighting style."

"Snake?" I pressed.

"Yes. Next in line is Crane," he continued. "An avian that has the heart of pure kindness and the only one that flies. He may look weak but he's fast in the air and master of the Crane fighting style which he had inherited from his ancestors. Last but not least…"

"The tiger fighting style…" I answered for him.

He laughed a little. "Yes, the leader of the five. Between the rests of them all, you'll know who Tigress is much more than I do."

"Thank you." I finally said.

He slowly rose up to his feet and lifted my chin. "You are not alone…"

"Do me a favour.."

"What?" he asked.

"There's a little itch behind my left ear. Scratch it for me?" I cocked my head to the right a little.

He slowly moved to my cat ears and gave it a small and passionate scratch that sent shivers down my spine. I purred with delight at the treatment and I started to nuzzle his hoofs. It was sensational as I felt the itch go away and bobbed my head up and down.

"Done?" he stopped.

"Yeah," I wriggled my head. "Thanks a lot."

"Still angry?"

"Forever in my heart and always. I want revenge and that's all I want." I slowly answered him.

"Very well. Tigress will be here and I will inform you a day before her arrival." Swee Hoong slowly retreated back to his original post.

_A friend? Hmph…I don't think so. He however did show mercy. A trick? Maybe. Who knows? Whatever it is, I'll get every single one of these rhinos and kill them all alive with my own bare paws. Vachir, is on the top of my list. Vachir………_

_--_

_Thank you reviewers for reading this short chapter of a fic. I know it's not much. So, I thank you for reading this. R & R k! Tell me what you think and I'm open for suggestions. Throw at me anything and I shall do my best to fulfill your wishes. Will try..._


	6. 130th month

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kung Fu Panda and whatnot. Stop asking me to do this. Story haven't been much of a hit lately cause of the rating of being an M. Oh well, will still continue to write cause it's fun._

* * *

_128th month_

_2 months has just come and go and nothing cruel happened. Heh…wonder where that crap commander went. Personal business huh? Personal my ass. Must be off getting more craps for me to 'play' with. I hate that fucking guy._

"Ungh…" I tried to stretch my arms and claws but only moved a little. Instead, I yawned again and mumbled something in a low breath.

I'm still wondering when this ephemeral body will still stay alive even after being here for over ten years. How many more years do I still have to endure before I die?

I held my head high to see the cavernous prison up above. _Heh…or before I get out of here… _Guards patrolled down the hallway everywhere up above and I saw the rhinos standing by a huge crossbow on my left. The only way down here, was through a wooden lift that was lowered manually by some other guards up above. Booby traps were located everywhere in front of the pathway that I was facing.

"Good system," I smiled. "Impressive, but, we'll see about that when I'm free…"

The gates in front were slowly brought up and Swee Hoong came to visit again. His hooves pounded the pathway and he brought along a tray of food. _Food…why do they still feed me? I barely eat much anyway._

"Here." He slid the tray in front of me and instantly sat down on the firm ground beside me.

"So, what's today's topic?" I queried.

"Tigress," He casually answered.

I raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What about her?"

"She's coming right now; on her way. Fighting through the land filled with snow and blizzard. She must be freezing in her uniform."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I lowered my head and took a small lick at the plain water on the tray to wet my dry tongue. As the cool liquid wetted my painfully dry throat, I regained my voice and cleared my throat.

Both of us sat facing each other but not making eye contact. He tapped his hooves on the ground and the audible noise echoed exuberantly through the prison as the sound bounces off the rocky walls. We did this for over 2 whole minutes. Around that long, give or take. I don't keep track of time.

Finally, the rough rhino broke the screaming silence. "Well?"

I paused and looked at his heavy armor that protected his upper torso. "Nothing. Let her come. If she wants to see how pathetic I look in this condition, let her. I'm not going any where."

"Good, cause she's here already," he said in a hushed tone that was barely audible if my sensitive ears didn't perk up.

"She's what?!" my eyes bulged

"She's here," he repeated himself and waved his right arm to alert the guards. The gateway slowly cranked itself up and I held my head as high up as it could go. Slowly, the steel gate rose. I saw a pair of black shoes, black trousers, and the bottom part of the body revealed. Next, the opening gateway revealed paws, the waist, red silken uniform, body, shoulders and….Tigress.

_Tigress! God of the skies!_

The beautiful female tiger walked across the drawbridge, her stride strong and firm, proud as I have never seen her. Ten years had done something remarkable to her. She had grown into a pretty adolescent girl, who would soon become a beautiful woman that much I knew. Against my better judgment, I locked eyes with hers. We held that look for eternity as she paced around me. Finally, she stopped.

"Brother Tai Lung…."

I hung my head down in shame. _This is ridiculous. How could she…._

"I'll leave you two cats alone to catch up on lost time," Swee Hoong rose to his feet and strode off, leaving both of us alone.

I didn't respond to anything and still hung my head, looking at my third class food for the day.

"_Da Ge…_I'm here…" Tigress said.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as my head rose up.

_SMACK!!_

I got a shock of my life when I realized what had happened. Fresh blood trickled down my left cheek from the three short scratch marks she had given me. I sighed and looked at Tigress. Her paws stopped in mid air after her attack and I saw tears brimming in her striking eyes. She was trembling and flopped down on the ground as her paws wiped away a tear.

"Anything else?" I said while turning away from her gaze.

"You idiot!" she said, half screaming at me.

"Yes. Yes I am. Being a jerk and lusting for the scroll was an idiotic act of stupidity. I know that."

"Then why?" she choked.

"Power. I want power. I want to be the strongest warrior in China, damn it!" I growled loudly. "The scroll can give me that. Nothing else can. I want the scroll."

"Is that all you think about?!" She stood up again. How was I to know she'd meant something more behind her words?

"Yes, that's all I think about!" I shot in quickly.

She bit her lips with anger and held up another paw, claws unsheathed.

"Hit me if you like," I closed my eyes. "If that's going to help you throw away your anger towards me, then do it. I've had worse. Do whatever you want. Claw me, bite me, spit on me, punch and kick, slap, anything that makes your heart at ease."

Tears trickled down her cheek as she held her paws high up. Then it happened…

_SMACK!!_

Another mark on the other side…

_Matching pairs…_

Blood once again oozed out on my other cheek. Tigress turned her back to me and malevolently spoke. "I hate you. Die in here. Just die…I hope you die." With that, she was gone.

The gates slowly closed and I was alone once again.

_Tigress…I'm sorry. This is what I want and need. This is how it was meant to be. I can't change the way I am. Death is upon me. I can't change._

I took another lick at my water and nearly gagged this time. It tasted horrible. I can finally taste how bad the liquid was after drinking the whole thing for years.

_Sweet at first taste but bitter till the very end. The taste, of revenge…_

_--_

_If you readers have been keeping up with me and my stories, 'Temperance' will be up soon enough but this story will be on hold for a few weeks. I'm trying to finish 'Temperance' first before coming back to this chapter. While juggling between test and assignments in college, I'll try my best. Don't keep your hopes to high on this story._

_Once again, thank you Luna for your grateful help with this story. Your question about Swee Hoong will be asnwered soon enough. The Star will shine._


	7. 136th month

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and all those stuff. I really do wish that I own Tai Lung though._

_Wow! It's been such a long time that I've ever updated this story and I do not intend to leave it alone. I've got the ending formed in my mind and this is the mid of the story. I just need time to sit down and type the story out. Anyways, thank you all so much for this story and I hope that you were entertained as much I did when I wrote this._

_Now, on with the story._

_----_

_132nd month_

"Stop moving!" Swee Hoong hissed at me, after wiping the blood from my face. The scars that Tigress had given me were far deeper than I had thought. He had been nursing my wounds for the past two months – as he told me - and it didn't help heal my pride.

"If you continue to struggle, I will punch you till your nose breaks," Swee Hoong admonished.

"You dare?" I let out a low growl.

He lifted my chin up and came face to face with me. His expression was stern and strong as his eyes stared at me without a sign of fear. He was hard and firm as his calloused skin touched my face, a simple sign telling me that he wasn't the kind of rhino that I should trifle with

"I dare you and I will. Don't think that just because I'm helping you, means that I do not have the heart to kill you, right here, right now."

"Fine," I said and shook him off.

Swee Hoong dried my cheeks once again before leaving me in that atrocious prison that Master Oogway made as a solution for my wrong deeds; alone, once again, with nothing but my own thoughts to accompany me. Every time I was left alone, it meant a time for meditation as I reflected on my past. I remembered the years when I was still a cub and the years that I had been training kung fu, easier said than done as I remembered every move that I made.

That damn red panda never appreciated what I did for him, never! Every time I did a move correctly, he was never proud of it but, when it comes to Tigress, he was always proud of her. Am I not good enough? _Am I? Am I??_

I sighed._ Scroll number 901, crouching low technique: a coward's way of fighting but a valuable move to execute when dire times are in need._

* * *

_136__th__ month_

Swee Hoong had stopped by once again to have a talk with me. It was like a daily ritual for him to come down to that hell hole. I might even consider him a friend! But, I shall keep my distance with all of the rhinos here, if only to keep up appearances. After all, he might betray me at the very end.

He came to have a 'chit-chat' conversation – as he had put it – three times a week and our topics were mostly about my past life and his abominable childhood. Apparently, both of us neither had a very good childhood, or good memories of it, none what so ever.

Swee Hoong was orphaned young and was taken in by an orphanage. He had never learned kung fu and worse, he served as the punching bag during his whole ordeal there. The poor rhino was a coward during his time there but years later, he had snapped off from his delusions when somebody had murdered his only friend on the streets. Over the years, he had turned violent with everyone, and the rest was history to him. He didn't reveal much and how he had managed to stay calm over it was remarkable.

"And in the end, I joined the Anvil of the Heaven, and now I'm here," he finished.

"Pretty good, huh?" I asked sardonically.

"Not exactly," he shook his head. "More than meets the eye, to be precise."

I had nothing else to say at that point on; he had said everything that was needed to be said. The sound of pounding hooves echoed in as the guards patrolled about the prison. A few metal chains jingled away as they were being repaired. Hammers clanging away as some of the guards made armors and weapons out of their limited resources that they are able to salvage high up in the snowy mountains of the prison. However, one thing that stayed on forever in my mind: the smell of a dead, rotten body and blood all over the ground. This was the most prominent thing that will be embedded in my mind, forever.

As much as I wanted to continue this meaningless conversation, I felt quite sleepy. I don't know why but I was. Swee Hoong, however, continued, "Vachir will be back soon, in a few days,"

"So?" I growled and didn't even care about that piece of information. "So what if he comes back? So what if he tortures me? So what if he beats me up like a piece of shit till I'm unconscious. _So what?!_"

"It means that you won't receive the same treatment as I'm giving you now."

I fell silent after that sentence. Yes, he was right on that. I had nothing else to add as I have lost all sense of disagreement.

"This… might be our last talk."

Again, I said nothing. I even turned away without looking at him.

"Anything else before I go and say goodbye?" The big rhino pronounced with his gravelly voice as he got up and began to walk away from me. "No? Well then, goodbye, Tai Lung. I hope we get to talk again in the future."

He was about to leave but I was feeling a little reluctant to let go. Couldn't describe on why this feeling had emerged from the depth of my heartless soul, but it did. Am I getting soft? Has this little talk made me feel… relaxed in my heart? Has it?

I scrutinized at him with disdain and what I saw made me say something to this very day, I couldn't explain why.

"Itch?"

He stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?"

"You have an itch down below, right? Want to do something about it before leaving me behind?"

Swee Hoong turned around, eyes staring at me with distrust and disbelieve. I don't blame him for that kind of deduction because I myself don't even know why I said that.

"Are you saying that you want to help me get this itch away, from here?" He pointed below his waistline.

I fell silent and closed my eyes. _What am I thinking…This has got me in trouble before with Vachir and I'm asking for it? Am I going insane?! ...Probably._

Finally, I nodded in agreement. I trusted him and I hoped that he trust me as well. I needed an ally by my side as long as I am here in this cavernous prison, a helpful soul that I could trust and give me information about this place, anything will be sufficient for my escape. I needed…something…

"You trust me?" I asked.

He knelt down in front of me and gave me a look as he gazed straight into my amber eyes, examined the truthfulness in me. The eyes never lie.

After a moment lasting several loud heartbeats, he pried away his gaze from me.

"I do, Tai Lung. I do trust you," Swee Hoong rubbed at his sensitive area but never doing anything foolish. He didn't intend to do anything harmful to me anymore like what he had done previously in the past months before. History must never repeat itself, here, in place of never ending torture.

"You don't want to?" I benevolently asked. "I thought you trust me? I won't bite. Honest…"

"No, Tai Lung," the rhino looks down upon me, and turned his back on me later on. "It's not that. I trust you and you trust me as well. We have bonded. Just ask me whatever you want to know. I am more than happy to supply you with it. You want to know the way out of here? I will tell you. I will even reveal to you the combination to that shell's lock."

That struck a chord harder than anything else that I had in mind. The very shell that was on me, the heavy, painless nerve device that had me paralyzed, the very same shell, had a combination that

I never knew of until now. This rhino was offering his help at all costs to save me; this very _same_ help that the previous rhino had done, and he died because of his generosity.

"No," I shook my head. "Don't. Unless…." I look up. "You can tell me without getting yourself killed. Then, I will be more than grateful. I will spare you your life when I kill every single one of these bastards here that tried to imprison me. You have my word as a warrior, a snow leopard and…as a friend."

Swee Hoong smirked at my comment and said nothing. He simply walked off without looking back at me. His hooves pounded the pathway and with each passing sound, I thought back about his life. What has he to offer for me? Why is he helping me? These questions still remained in my mind, every time.

"Wait…" I said, loud enough for him to hear my raspy voice before leaving. He stopped in his tracks, slowly; he turned his face towards me.

"Why?"

He knew all too well what I was talking about. Why did he want to help me? A debt to pay perhaps? I don't know. Was he doing this out of pity for me? _Bullshit!_ I don't need any fucking pity! I waited long for his answer but none came back. He looked back in front without a word and left without any resentment.

I had failed to get that out from him. What are his intentions? Why? There is a reason why he wants to help me. Nobody in this world is ever that helpful, especially towards a convict like me. I will find out, sooner or later. Furthermore, I want the scroll… but first, I need to get out. Swee Hoong might be my only key out of here and I _will _not fail… regardless of what his intentions are…

---

_Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Loads of thanks to my beta reader as usual, Luna Goldsun for your eternal help. I don't know where I would be without you. As usual, R & R! I'm open to all critics and more, if you think something needs to be done, please, do tell me._


	8. 170th month

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the lot. If I did, I wouldn't be working my ass off to find another company to do research on.

Would definitely like to thank the most amazing beta ever! Luna for helping me with this.

* * *

_170__th__ month_

_The first strike is essential. It marks the way you strike. It shows how vigilant and alert you are in a battle, a way to intimidate your opponent; a way to kill first. Initiative attack, however, can be a double edged sword. Your first strike might be your last or it could be the first move to attack. What more do you intend to do?_

"Don't, and never, underestimate your opponent," I remembered my master's words precisely. Master…master…_Master Shifu!_

A thunderous roar shook the carnivorous cave with such force that a few pebbles and dust from the high stalactite fell upon my head. I looked up and saw nothing.

"What was that?" I murmured to myself. _Someone is in pain… I sense it…_

A horrible thought entered my mind but I berated with myself that it wasn't what I thought at all. With everything that had happened during my fourteen years of imprisonment, many horrible thoughts had entered my mind without a single remorse for each of them. These rhinos would kill each other if necessarily. The once ganged up on one guy over the theft of a beloved spear.

The last I saw of him? He was manning over the manual elevator, which is the only accessible exit out of here. But now, this voice, could it be?

_No!_ I growled loudly under my shell that pierced my nerves. _I will not let them do this. _My anger was surging through my head; anger, hatred, non self-pity, everything that had any elements of angst in it.

"Get away from him!" I suddenly let out a raspy roar but enough to be heard through the whole prison. My voice faded in the distance as it echoed while nobody answered my sudden cry. Once again, I was being labeled as a lunatic; a dumb idiot who has no sense of rightful judgment and a useless Dragon Warrior! A worthless…

"Kitty!"

I heard the voice, the voice that I hated the most_. The one voice that belongs to and the first victim that I will disembowel once my claws are free from these manacles. Free…_

Without warning a few hooves were pounding on the pathway; this time, not one, but a whole lot of them, perhaps three or more. With my sensitive hearing, I was able to pick up another audible sound, of a person being dragged, a panting soul that was out of breath and on the verge of dying.

"Look at me!" Vachir punched on my cheeks without remorse.

I didn't obey, nor did I want to give him the pleasure of knowing that I was still afraid of him. No, I was not scared of him, will never be, not in this life or any other astral planes in heaven. _I will never obey his whim._

Vachir circled around me once until he reached over to my abused tail and finally, back to my front again.

"He's been treating you well, I presume?" he stifled a chuckle, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't answer or move at all, head still hanging low as my chest started to heave. I was inwardly raging, but I couldn't vent out my displeasure towards anything.

"Listen to me!" he punched my face once more.

I gave him a death glare upon his actions. My burning desire to kill him was a blaze in my eyes and if I could, I would have killed him right then and there…but I couldn't.

He suddenly pushed a body in front of me and it took me by surprise. A few seconds parted between us and soon enough, I was able to recognize who it was and I had wished that I didn't. It was Swee Hoong.

For the first time, over the past years being kept here in this prison, I was genuinely worried for the poor soldier. He was bleeding from head to toe and blood was trickling down his maw like a waterfall. A few gashes were seen along his shoulders and his armor was stripped away from him, leaving the soldier completely unprotected.

I squinted my flaming eyes and asked a stupid question that I shouldn't have even asked, nor had the right to ask at all: "Why?"

Vachir looked down on me and didn't say a word. However, his silence wasn't a long sensation towards me. "Why, you ask?" he rebukes. "Because he befriended the prisoner, that's why."

He grabbed on the back of Swee Hoong's neck and shoved him into my face. I could feel the mixture of blood and sweat combined together as it touched my spotted fur. Vachir pushed the body even harder now towards my face and I had to close my eyes so nothing dangerous will gouge my eyes out.

A weird action had happened later on that took me completely by surprise. The soldier slowly moved his jaws towards me. Both our mouths were connected with each other without warning and I felt his tongue running down across my lips like a wet cloth. He was trying to kiss me?! At this point?!

However, I was wrong in my deduction. Before moving away, he muttered an extremely low breath that only my high pitched feline ears was able to distinguish the familiar gravel voice.

"Open up…please…"

I weighed my options quickly as it only takes a whole total of two seconds to get this done and I made the right choice after all: I opened my mouth, allowing entry through his tongue to move over towards mine. As I tasted his saliva over mine, something was pushed into my awaiting mouth with his warm tongue. It moved over to mine and something was revealed under the act and I accepted it without delay and…he was thrown apart from me after the quick kiss.

His body landed on the ground with a sickening thud as his heavy body was over taken by gravity itself, laying lifelessly over the edge and Vachir just laughed as if he had done a good deed, proud of his actions.

"Kitty, you have it far too easy during my leave," he paused a few moments and lifted my chin up. My face had a tinge of red from Swee Hoong's blood which Vachir wiped away with his hoof, mock-tenderly. "We will play again after I'm done with a little paperwork. Your master is such a persistent little guy, isn't he?"

He spat at me with displeasure and commanded his soldiers to take away the rotten body of my friend.

_Yes…a friend. _My eyes darted towards him. _A friend during my stay over here, a fantastic friend. I will never forget you._

They dragged his body, leaving a trail off blood in his unconscious wake of unpleasantness. This was an impasse and everything that ever happened in here, will only be won by him alone. Fighting is futile, even with inside information, it was useless.

I felt my tongue once again and spitted out the object that was handed in to me during the undesirable kiss.

A reed.

It was long and flexible but damp as well from my saliva. The edge of the leaf was hard enough to pick through something and my mind started to reel in the many possibilities of having that added advantage.

_A key…_I tried to figure out a plan, anything at all that could put a simple object like this into a big task that enables me to break free from here. _Maybe…_ I had a plan, but, it might not work. At this point on, nothing seemed impossible. Either I tried, or die trying. One way or the other, I will escape from here.

_Swee Hoong, I'm sorry and thank you, for your company._

_---_

Okay... this is the end of this chapter while the next chapter is going to be on delay. The number of assignments this semester in college is up to my head level and I can barely breath out. Please don't flame on me for this... Thanks to all readers for reading this small fic! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! So... R & R if possible!


	9. 220th month

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. God, it's been way too long that I've ever written these disclaimer. I miss them so much.

Whatever it is. I want to say that whatever I've written here is purely _FICTIONAL._ Please, if you have any problems reading this story. DON'T! I've rated this story as M and for a good reason as well. If you don't like it, don't spam stupid stuff to me.

Mucha thanks Luna Goldsun for your great attention on betaing this story. Love you so much!!

_

* * *

_

_220th__ month_

_What was it again? _My thoughts reeled with many possibilities but over the past few months, I have pushed out as many possibilities and combinations that would open the shell. Every now and then, I had to hide the simple reed from being revealed by any of these rhinos. My only chance to find and hear the familiar clicking noise would be when the guards were asleep. I'd had my chances but there was one final lock that I was unable to find.

_Patience is a virtue…_my mind echoed. I snorted at my own thoughts, _Patience my ass! I'm about to be free. I can smell the cold air of the mountains beyond the horizon. I am too close to my goal._

"Hey, I'm turning in," I heard the guard from the upper left said. "Yeah, me too,"

"What about the prisoner?" the other asked with a concerned look.

"Bah…" the first guard just rolled his eyes. "He's not going anywhere."

This was my chance! My one and only chance and I will_not_ fail. My tail curled up behind me to protect the only key to my freedom. After I was sure the guards were gone, I carefully lifted my tail and gingerly placed the edge of the reed into the lock. Breaking the tip would mean losing everything that I had ever worked on; albeit, it hurt, but freedom was just out of my reach, yet so close.

I heard a click when I pushed it to the left. _Click one. _I felt a part of me was free already as one of the pressure points was released. My tail pushed the reed to the right, freeing yet another pressure point.

Freedom was coming, I could feel it and soon enough, it would be mine. My time served here will be long forgotten. All these bastards will die by my paws. Eviscerate all, kill all, damn them all! A few more clicks, just a few more and…

"Kitty!"

_What the fuck?!_

I looked up. Vachir… _Shit_.

Staring at him with half lidded eyes, I knew that something was up. The chances of escaping had dropped down to bare minimum, but I wasn't going to give up yet. Giving up did not exist in my vocabulary and I did not intend to add that hideous expression; time to be patient all over again. It was no use if the reed was discovered and every precaution had to be taken into account if I was to escape.

Vachir's hooves pounded the pathway, though he didn't stop in front of me. Instead, he circled me; swiftly but carefully, I took the reed out of the lock with my tail and curled around it to hide from the commander.

"Aww…" he cooed over to me like consoling a small child. "Kitty's little tail looks so cute when it's curled up like that."

Vachir suddenly picked up my tail and patted at it with mock affection. "So soft, even after all these years…"

"Don't touch me…" I snarled loudly at him. I was in the danger zone. My key was about to be given away. No! It wasn't the time to give up at all; not here, not now, not when I was so close…

"I wonder if this tail is soft enough to pleasure me. It's time to play, kitty."

My mind snapped. He was going for it again. No! I could no longer stand this fucking treatment! If I would ever do this again, it would be with someone I loved. No, I'm not going to get him to…

"Ungh…" I gasped out uncontrollably. I was right all along, he was at it again. _I'm sick of this!_ The feeling of his warm tongue lapping over my extending member wasn't giving me any hope at all but instead, it was making me angrier. Blinding rage overcame my senses.

"Mmm…. Kitty has grown bigger these past few years," Vachir continued to coo and suck upon it like it was a precious gift. I was turned on, despite my best efforts not to be. He wrapped his fingers around me, commenting, "Not in length but in width."

"Shut up…" I croaked.

My plea was ignored, as usual. No matter how many times I pleaded for him to stop, he would never obey and…

_I will kill you, now!_

I lifted my abused up tail and placed the reed quickly on to the opening hole of the shell. All those words of wisdom were gone from my mind and the only thought was murdering them all.

_Kill, die, burn... _I repeated those three words over and over again and it somehow encouraged me to move faster. The treatment Vachir was giving had a huge effect on my senses but I wasn't going to give in to it.

_Click… _That was it, the last and final sound of freedom.

I could feel the pressure on my back was lifted up slowly as the pressure points were released. My blood started to pump back in towards my bulging muscles and breaking that god-damned shell was my main priority first; my muscles tensed up as I tried to flex them. However, much to my dismay and surprise, the shell didn't break or pry open.

_What?!_ My mind screamed over and over again.

"No! I must escape! I must – aarrghh!!"

It was too fast to conceive what had happened because right then and there, I burst out my load in his mouth. The sensational and pleasurable feeling surged through my body and I roared to give the activity a more arousing session. How could I have done this without even realizing it? How?!

I didn't think twice at all after that. Although I was panting hard over the pleasurable activity, I still had energy to escape from here. With one powerful kick, I sent Vachir flying in front of me.

The rhino was flummoxed by my powerful attack, but I wasn't, not at the very least. The rocks holding me down were extremely heavy but I paid little attention to it. The only thought occupying my mind was to completely destroy every last one of them. With one loud and deafening roar, my arms broke the manacles chained to my wrist.

I was free… my arms were free but my body wasn't.

The heavy turtle shell was still attached on my back and I slumped down on my paws and knees, breathing hard. For the first time staying there in the icy mountains that protected this prison, my breath was ice cold. My breath crystallized on the air when I exhaled. Finally, freedom but…something was wrong.

"Guards! Guards!" Vachir roared and ordered his men to hold me down.

_Why? Why can't I break free from this fucking shell?_ My mind raced with all sorts of possibilities but the one main reason that stayed in my mind was because I had exerted myself after releasing my sexual tension.

However, before Vachir's men managed to pin me down, I had meditated for a quick few seconds to see what had gone wrong with my plan and the lock itself. Mustering up my remaining _Chi_ that I had in my weakened body, power surged through every vein and limb of my body and I had finally found the answer; there was one more pressure point that I had yet to break. One more…

My eyes snapped open and frantically, I searched the ground for the reed once more; my only salvation. Madly searching around the place, a few men had tried to contain me but my years of fighting experience had taught me on how to battle with heavy armory.

_Scroll 650: If you can't use your body to attack, use whatever that's on your body to claim victory over the battle_.

Swiftly, I knocked the wind right out of an incoming guard with the shell and continued to fight off a few that were coming right at me. Still searching all over for the reed, I tried as hard as I could to defeat the rhinos but the most awkward part of it all was the fact that my indigo trousers was still loose at knee level.

Yes, I was completely naked below the waist but I didn't care. I'd rather escape this place in the nude, in the ice cold mountains than stay in here, waiting to die. With one strong hook kick, I sent my one and only garment flying off to the face of a guard. The guard fell and I smirked sardonically at him. Granted, it wasn't the best move that I've ever done so far with the usage of a trousers but I didn't have a choice.

To some, it might have been the funniest scene but to me, it was my escape route and deliverance, I didn't have anything much on me anyway. Within seconds, more men came, holding their heavy maces, charging right at me to knock me unconscious, unable to move but I was resistant to them. _I will not lose._

One swung his weapon right at me as I side-stepped to dodge the incoming rhino. Just as I recovered from the assault, two more threw their weapons at me, but the shell protected my back. As I tried to balance myself with the huge shell on me, I clumsily searched around for the reed.

"Where is it?!" I roared, not one of them paying attention to me.

My eyes blazed with battle frenzy as I kept dodging the guards' onslaught, but I knew that I couldn't continue this and soon enough, I would be apprehended. That's when my senses hyped up to a whole new level; sharp eyes scanning the ground, and I found it. The reed teetered dangerously over the edge of the rock I had occupied for 18 years.

_There! _My movement increased with agility but it did nothing to achieve my aim. I was trapped, once again.

I felt a surging pain shooting up through my body when something hard bounced off me. The prison suddenly blurred, but I was too engrossed with the reed that I didn't care who or what had hit me. Movement failing suddenly, my eyes fixated on the reed, moving slowly, and suddenly, I felt tired.

The key was in front of my nose, I could practically smell my saliva on it. However, no matter how close I was, I still couldn't move to get it. Once again, I was paralyzed on the spot; the shell hanging down over me. Vision started to fail as haziness engulfed my mind. _No… I must… _

"'Escape' is not a concept in this prison, kitty…" Vachir stepped in front of me whilst picking up the single reed. Pushing the leaf to me face, he gave me a final punch just before I blacked out again. "It's not happening as long as I am here." Slowly, but assuredly, he whispered to me like a lover would have done before mating, "You will never escape." His foul breath seeps into my nostril and I passed out.

* * *

_Okay, kinda weird with that part and it was quite hard to write but nothing much about it. I'm gonna try to update for the next story when I have the time. Meanwhile, this is all I can do. R & R please, flames for this is just stupid, alright? Constructive criticism is taken gratefully._


	10. 224th month

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and any of these characters. Damn... it feels so long that I've ever written a single disclaimer.

Anyways, whatever it is, I've gone and did this next chapter. Possibly boring but, what the heck. Anything to get this story on the road and done with. I don't intend to leave it unfinished like my old stories.

* * *

_224th month_

"_But, Tai Lung," the striped feline cocked her head, moving aside to examine her stance. "Master Shifu said that by having the lowest point of gravity, we can move quicker than a fighter who has a higher point."_

_I know what she means. But even with my body mass and height, I can move quick and strong.__She, however, was still learning the basics of kung fu. So, having the lowest point is sufficient for her level._

"_This is your level." I positioned her legs apart, making a horse-riding stance out of it. "We all need to start from one point. In your case, the lowest level."_

"_Like level zero?" she incredulously asked._

_I smirked and stifled a light chuckle. Level zero… There is no such thing as level zero. Only an idiot buffoon like a fat panda or a lazy bum will think of such a level; level zero. What I wouldn't give to see a crack pot lazy bum to say right in front of me that I should be giving a level zero kung fu training._

"_Tai Lung."__I heard Master Shifu call out to me. Here I am, standing proud of myself in front of my master. A few more scrolls and I would have mastered the thousand scrolls;__Shifu would be proud of me. As a fearless warrior, I had no doubt that I will achieve my greatest dreams, making dad proud. Heck, I'd make the whole Jade Palace beam with pride and honour!_

_No one will insult the palace that held the legend of legends, artifacts that dated way back over to the first emperor of China and now, finally, Tai Lung: the snow leopard that became the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung, the Dragon Warrior._

"_Tai Lung?" The female feline snapped me back from my reverie and thoughts of grandeur. I blinked a few times as my focus returned back to the figure. Despite my clear senses, the striped cat started to fade and it was vague in vision._

"_Tai Lung?" Her voice echoed in my ears as if my brain was a hollowed hole. Nothing there in the empty void. She repeated her words even longer, her image fading away. I turned around, looking for Master Shifu, looking for an explanation. My efforts were pointless when a word struck my now throbbing ears._

"_Kitty!"_

I moaned out silently as my eyes tried to open up. Blinding light engulfed my vision, obscuring my vision but I tried to focus. A strong whiff hit my nostrils and I gagged out at the smell. The foul odour! The very stench itself burned my snout till its bleeds for mercy.

Shaking my head violently, my eyes dilated over the flashing light. Once my vision had cleared over, reality struck my mind as I remembered my previous assault. With quick realization, I growled loudly under my breath.

_I have failed… Failed tremendously with my feat…_

I hung my head low and closed my eyes with a sound. Meanwhile, the commander had voiced out his displeasure over to me; telling me what a fool I am to think to escape from his prison, away from his clutches. He puffed out his chest and boasted even more as he made extra precaution in the prison hold.

"The ballista has added as a new weapon," he boasts on, how it was made form the best timber wood and steel that could be had, it could break a dragon's scales. "The tip has been tested time and time again. Just the right precision and velocity. It could cut your body in half."

He gloats even more about his new rock manacles that pinned me down. Apparently, they gave me an even larger rock for each wrist. It's a wonder how these steel shackles that clamped hard on my strong paws were able to hold on to the boulders that hung down way below the cavern. I'm not surprised though that they were able to pull these hard rocks all the way up to the mountain and putting them on me.

I'm strong, so, they don't worry a damn about me, whether I'm able to put up with this horrible punishment or not. Heck! What does Shifu care? He doesn't care a fucking shit about me!

_Smack!_

I turned my head, eyes burning with rage and anger. I'm so sick of this! The anger and rage inside of me was overwhelming but I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was bottle them up into my heart and let them all out when the time is right again. Every time that bastard commander comes in, I'm always the subject of abuse for him. Nothing else in the world mattered, not even if his actions could have caused death upon me.

"Look, kitty," he snorted. "Your act of misbehavior nearly cost me my job and a few of my men. My men. I love them all – "

"Bullshit…" Venom seethed over my teeth as my voice trembled and cracked with rage. For that, I got another punch on my cheek. My jaw felt like it could fall off any moment but I urged myself to be strong. I couldn't be weak to him.

"I love them all and if you hurt them, I will hurt you a thousand times worse than anything before. Not only that, I had to put in so many new equipments just to hold you down and don't give me your jab about escaping again. You will never get away from this place."

A momentary silent deafened my ears. Nothing happened between us, except that he licked his lips like a hungry dog.

"Let's play now, hmm?" His hooves moves across my fur spotted head and I did nothing at all. Once again, I was nothing. Just a play toy for him. Even after a few months of being incarcerated here, his amusement hasn't waned. Being man handled like this is nothing I had imagined before but over the years, I began to just let it all out. It was futile to fight the commander, a total lost. So I just accepted it.

Under the face of failure, I bore an austere expression that dimmed to be unpleasant. He was about to start his actions when a guard ran up to him, alerting his commander about something important. Vachir flared with anger when he heard his subordinate, his _fun_ would have to wait. I was quite relieved that I was spared once more from his rudimentary behaviors, of loving to play with males, shackled and helpless.

_What a sick bastard…_

Vachir grabs the parchment away from his first line soldier and nonchalantly opened it up. I didn't even care what the letter said. Bet that it has nothing to do with me but just a letter commending the improvements to the security of this hell hole. It's already bad enough they added extra precautions, which in turn meant a harder escape route.

The rhino's eyes moved top to bottom as he read the parchment; eyes squinted to narrow slits and he grimaced a little over the information. As if he couldn't believe his own eyes, he reread the letter once more to confirm the meaning of each character. He kept interrogating the messenger right then and there, demanding to know who dares to bring to him this piece of papyrus.

"I don't care!" he roared with tirade. "I don't care if that bird had flown halfway down the mountain, bring him back to me now or you will never see daylight ever again."

_Some commander he is to care so deeply for his men. _I rolled my eyes.

"Y-Yes sir!" The scared soldier retreated back quickly and disappeared without a trace.

In the end, a snow leopard convict was left alone, once again, with an angry rhino. His nose flared with aversion and blood must be pumping through his calloused skin as his chest rose up and down in rhythm. His eyes turned upon me when he was done feeling angry but a pinch of rage was still in him. At least I think his pleasure senses had just depleted when the letter had arrived.

With much bravado that I still had in me, even though I knew that it was useless, I asked a question with a whole lot of sarcasm in it. "You lost your job because you failed to keep me held?"

His face turned from rage filled expression to a smirk and grin that made me lose any hope of intimidating my opponent.

"No, dear kitty," he shook his head. "Master Oogway is coming."

My jaw would have dropped to the ground if hadn't been chained. Master Oogway!

_What the fuck does that senile turtle want from me?! He denied me my title as a Dragon Warrior, crushed my dreams, filled my mind with words of wisdom that hell knows what they mean and now, paw-carved this nerve mechanism just for me to hold my body still. He's here to gloat about it!_

"Not very happy I see," Vachir said with a touch of satisfaction.

I elicit a loud growl that even the commander could have heard.

"When?" I asked.

He counted on his hooves a while and did slight arithmetic in his mind. Not only is he a dumb rhino, he's a slow counter as well. How hard is it to actually count a few months ahead?

"A few months," he finally said.

_That long, huh? An early warning letter to Vachir and myself, so both of us will be prepared to hear his rambling of idiotic wisdom. Even now I have yet to truly grapes the meaning of it._

"Be prepared, kitty." He rolled up the parchment in his hooves. "Not like there's anything for you to be prepared for." And with those words, he walks away from me like I was nothing. What do I care? He treats others like dirt, why am I any different? What is a convict snow leopard to him? Nothing.

Nothing… except a play toy to fulfill his unquenchable desire for lust.

Oogway's taking his time, even though he knows that I have tried to escape before this. He wants to give me an early warning so I can prepare myself for his verdict. Maybe, just maybe, he will let me go if I am nice to him. It's worth a try. I need to clear my mind from now on, prepare myself. Meditation always helps to keep my nerve intact. I can't afford to lose myself now. Not now.

_What were his words of wisdom again? Something about tomorrow, today, yesterday and a gift…_

_---_

There you have it, till here and done for. Next chapter is on the way but don't keep your hopes too high. Of course, personally, I'd like to thank Exilo for everything that you've done for me for this chapter.

R&R people! That's... if you want that is.


	11. 230th month

_230__th__ month_

_--_

Small trickling droplets of water dripped down from the ceiling and plopped onto the floor in growing puddles. It was probably after nightfall because it was so quiet. Despite that being said, the guards were still on patrol and this time around, none of them slept through their duty. It was amazing how persistent they had become in just a few months' time after my escape attempt.

It was quiet…too quiet for comfort but it didn't scare me one bit, not at all. The darkness…

_Darkness is my element now. Like Oogway had foretold, I am not destined to be the Dragon Warrior. Not the title, nor even the scroll, but just a wannabe. Darkness in me, I will be by your side._

I clenched both paws together to help ease the pressure a little but it was futile. It was forever useless to try and break it because no matter what, this fucking device could only be destroyed with that damned, senile sage.

_Yes, a great master device… _I rolled my eyes.

"I am sure you are doing your best, Commander Vachir."

_Speak of the devil and he appears._

Oogway had finally arrived. What took him so long?! Some great kung fu master he was. If it were me, I could have been here in a week or less, depending on the weather. But months?

Oh yeah, he'll probably say that time is a thing that should be taken into concern because the phrase: time waits for no man; it is only for man who wants things fast. He'll probably start his infamous lecture that we must 'take the time to enjoy the scenery and the climb to the mountain' shit again.

At that moment, I remembered something from my past that he had told me before; a long time ago where I attempted my first climb to the highest mountain in the Ha Jin province.

"It isn't about how fast you get there, my dear child, it is about the journey. But once you get there, take in the scenery around you. You only live once, so make the best of it. And if you stumble, don't be afraid of the fall. Just pick yourself up and carry on…"

The sound of the main door clicked and it began to reel down to the solid ground. My train of thought was broken, and I snarled and hissed. Perhaps, it's a natural thing for me to act in anger and resentment because of what has been happening throughout my stay here. How long have I been here? Ten years? Fifteen years? Seventeen perhaps? I don't know. I've been in the darkness so long that time seems to stand still.

I remembered, when I was a still a teenager, I had always looked forward to greet the morning sunlight that beamed through my room during the dawn but now, I hate the sun. Am I… a changed man?

_Yes. Yes… I am a changed man. A changed warrior, and darkness dwells in me. There is no way to save me from this darkness now. _I stifled an ironic laugh. _Go on, Oogway, give me your best shot._

Footsteps pounded the pathway, and Vachir stood in front of me as he always did, glaring at me whenever I said anything inappropriate about Master Oogway. Why the hell should I even care that I said anything bad about him? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Oogway's here to see you, Tai Lung." He seethed those last two words as if they were the most disgusting thing that he had ever said.

A soft strike reverberated through the prison and small footsteps slowly marched forth. Each sound of the staff that tapped on the ground reminded me how Oogway was when I was still a young cub, it reminded me of the things that he had shown to me, not to mention his teachings as well; all those lessons, now completely lost to me.

All of a sudden, his long claws rubbed against my chin and he lifted my head up.

"Tai Lung," the old sage announced. "My, you have grown so big and handsome. I'm pretty sure you'll be a hit with the females in the valley."

_What? Is this what he wanted to say after traveling all the way here? Is that it? Is that all?!_

"What the fuck do you even care, you bastard?" I growled.

His gnarled staff quickly came in contact with my head. "Manners, my son," he chuckled lightly. "Didn't I teach you to greet others when you see them?"

"Right, and this would help me calm down," I snapped.

I looked at his face, his old yet knowledgeable expression. Oogway was old, a little senile perhaps, but old nonetheless. The mark of honesty and calmness was displayed on his old and wrinkled face. He had never, not once, gotten mad or angry at anything, and not once in my life have I ever even seen him annoyed.

His expression turned into a soft, paternal smile as he ignored my remark. "Can you fetch me the tea set, my dear Vachir," he gestured to the commander. "A cup of Oolong tea would be nice right now."

"Yes, Master Oogway." The rhino bowed and left for the tray.

"I'm not here to drink tea with you," I growled.

"But I am."

_What the hell?_

The next thing I knew, the commander was back with a set of tea. Master Oogway gently took the tray, placing it to the ground as he rested in front of me. He ordered the commander to leave us and he obeyed without another word. It felt awkward to actually have tea in the middle of a prison hole and better yet, I was strapped down to a large mechanical device. To add salt to the wound, I had a quick flash of a vivid image of the last time we had shared tea like this. It was long ago but I could still remember it well.

"So, tell me," Oogway started as he broke the silence between us. "How are you? I'm sure you are well fed and well taken care off?"

I glared daggers at him and if looks could kill, that one would have killed ten thousand men. Well fed? Taken care of? Is this his image of Heaven? I doubt it… or was he being sarcastic?

He poured some tea into a small cup. Oogway held the cup to his lips and slowly sipped at it.

"Ah, how very refreshing, after climbing those treacherous mountains... You know, I had to stop a few times to actually balance myself. The winds howled like a pack of wolves and the snow was colder than I could have ever imagined it to be and – "

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared with fury. "Just tell me what you want with me and get going! I don't want to see you any more. I don't want anything to do with you!"

Oogway didn't react to my sudden outburst but continued sipping his tea. "My, this tea is very good. Must be from the eastern provinces of China, or perhaps south. I'm not sure." He chuckled a little. "Frustrating, isn't it, when you don't have the perfect knowledge your home?"

I seethed and snarled at him. "Tell me what you want to say and get going, now."

All the old sage did was shake his head and respond, "Tai Lung, my dear Tai Lung. You have turned your heart to the darkness, but yet, you fail to emerge out of the sea of darkness."

"What do you care?"

"A lot, apparently."

That struck a chord. He had cared? Cared for me? Hah! Don't make me laugh! The old master took the pot of tea up to face level. He obviously was responding to my hostility.

"Tai Lung, you are like this pot of tea," he caressed along the body of the clay filled tea pot and started pouring out its contents. "It is big and strong and full of goodness. See how clear the tea is? It tastes good, doesn't it? But, when the end approaches at the bottom of the tea, it darkens and taste bitter."

"So?" I replied darkly. "What does this has anything to do with it?"

Oogway smiled gently to me and continued his analogy. "How do we see through this dark and bitter taste of such a great tea? We add in goodness in to it." He started pouring in hot water back to the pot and waited for it to simmer down. Taking up the pot again, he poured it into his cup.

"Do you understand, my dear child?"

"Simple, yet profound," I answered dryly.

"Good," he smiled and sipped the tea again.

I was not convinced. Was there… hope? "There's… hope, then?"

He placed his cup down and gazed into my eyes, seeking for the truth and most of all, seeking for the goodness in them. The goodness in me… is it still there? I don't even know myself.

"It's all on your shoulders. Whether you want to be what you always wanted, or be somebody else, I don't really know. Tea, don't tea. Good, don't good." Oogway shook his head but chuckled lightly. "I'm getting too old for this."

The old sage got up from his position and let out a deep sigh. He was obviously feeling it and I know it but, I didn't say a word about it; the feeling of defeat, the feeling that all hope would be lost in me. Why do I even care for such loyalty from him? There were too many questions, and no answers.

Loud pounding hooves were heard and I saw a few men, and Vachir in tow, coming over to the turtle master. They exchanged a few words and Oogway turned to me. We locked gazes for a brief moment but I turned away, not wanting to let him see how much shame I have endured throughout my whole ordeal.

"Tai Lung, think about it and meditate. All I can give you is hope, hope for yourself and hope for mankind. I will see you again, my son."

With that said, the creator of kung fu walked away from me. A few of Vachir's men ushered him out and disappeared from view. I closed my eyes as I reflected on the whole event that had unfolded in front of me. Was there… hope? Hope for me?

_No, darkness is you. _My mind ticked. _Who do you care? Yourself? Or the fucking turtle that had denied you of the scroll? It's your choice. The rage and emotions inside of you are what makes you… you… Hope is nothing to you. It is __**not **__you._

"Kitty," Vachir spoke all of a sudden. "Oogway won't be back at all. That's all I can say." He began to walk away but stopped abruptly to turn around and look at me with a sly grin. "We will have one more great time together and this time, you're going to enjoy it."

I hung my head low, unable to accept what's happening and… oh dear god of the heavenly skies! Why does this have to happen to me! What have I done to get this punishment?

_There is no escape from this any more. I am destined to die here but, Oogway said that there's still hope. Is there hope? Or just __**false **__hope! Kung fu… has brought this all to me…_

---

Ah… right… I… guess I have some explanation to do with this story. Well, not going to say anything but hey, I'm trying to finish this story off… but, that depends on my schedule. I've not really find the right time to write much but I try. Anywho, R&R? I know that most of my readers are gone since it's been only a year that I've updated…


	12. 232th month

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and blah blah blah…

First of all, it's been so long that I've written much about this story. Next, I'm not so sure if I have the passion nor drive to write this story again. Dunno… maybe yes, maybe no… The passion and interest is dying.

_

* * *

_

Month 234

"_Master?" I peeked through the door of my master's room. Slowly but with a little self confidence, I let myself in to __Master Shifu__'s room. Master Shifu was a plain and simple individual. He didn't need any luxuries to make him happy. All he needed was shelter, a bed, spare clothing, simple food, and kung fu; he would have been in heaven already._

_I slowly peeked in and opened the door slowly, peering around to make sure that Master Shifu wasn't there. Being feline, my footsteps were inaudible. Thus, I thought I had won a victory by successfully invading Master Shifu's room._

_But I was wrong. _

"_What are you doing?" A strong and stern voice behind me said, and I was so shocked I was sure that I'd lost a few of my feline nine lives._

_I quickly turned around to face Shifu while both paws clutched behind my back, "Nothing!" I quickly retorted._

_Shifu raised a curious eyebrow at me, thinking that I was up to no good. In fact, I wasn't and I knew that Shifu wasn't going to be easily convinced. The red panda slowly approached as his stern eyes stared at me. Chest heaving up and down with fear, I couldn't hold it any more but I needed to; I needed to do this before it's too late!_

"_So tell me, what are you doing here in my quarters?" Shifu continued to press upon me._

_Before I could say anything, I did what I had to do and quickly raced to the door. I was about to leave but the sudden thought of me leaving without a word caught me off guard. Breathing in hard to regain back my composure, I quickly say what I had to tell. "Not doing anything, just making a visit; bye!"_

_I swiftly turned and ran away, leaving my master in complete puzzlement. I hid behind the door as I watched him scrutinize his room, when he saw a small box on the table that held his favourite books. Meanwhile, I peered over at the still ajar door, taking a look at what's going to happen._

_Shifu gently held the box up and unwrapped it. A broad smile grew across his face and it made my heart soar._

_**Splash!**_

I quickly got up from my deprived sleep as icy cold water splashed down on my incapacitated body, coughing and gagging a little. What little sleep that I had gotten, the bastard just had to take it away. He has been in a foul mood lately and in the event of all that had happened, I knew he was taking it out on me alone. I didn't know what his problem was, but at that moment, I knew he was going to torture me even more.

"Kitty!" he roared.

Couldn't he think of a smarter insult to call me? I'm not that small and hell, I could easily oversize that puny rhino if I had the chance. Just because I'm from a feline family, he has to associate me with the usual cute and fluffy house cats. I am neither cute nor fluffy, thank you.

"Fuck you…" I growled in a low voice.

Vachir smirked a little. "No, fuck _you_, kitty, let's play. I've been a little... tense, lately."

"Go fuck yourself with the longest stick you could find," I snarled. "Those stalagmites might do the trick."

Vachir couldn't take it any more and clouted my face hard. Despite being the strong and mighty warrior that I am, it still hurt and the pain that surged through my body was real, not to mention effective as well.

The rhino lowered his body and faced me with anger and resentment. It was all written in his eyes. His face had gotten some wrinkles in the past two decades, and his eyes were bloodshot and dark. His breath was so foul I was almost sick. Judging from all this, I reckoned that he hadn't had any sleep for a few days due to the paper work that Oogway had assigned to him.

What paper work, you ask? I don't exactly care. All I care about it getting the hell out of here and killing all of these bastards. How Vachir turned into such a hideous tormentor is beyond me. From what I know of, he was a great and noble warrior and the commander of the distinguished Anvil of Heaven. The proudest and strongest army in the empire, but this…is just insane and—

"The hell!" I roared aloud, loud enough to shake loose some stones from the ceiling. "What did you… just… stab me… with…"

I gasped momentarily as my senses became almost too sensitive, it practically felt like my body was submitting to someone or rather… to something. My whole body trembled as the air wafted with foul smell and caressed upon my grey spotted fur. It felt amazing yet disgusting at the same time, because I felt extremely vulnerable at that moment. Such exposure and feeling on my fur was sending multiple signals up to my brain and before I know it, my pants began to tighten up.

_This sick bastard just drugged me… again…_

"How are you feeling, Kitty?" Vachir cooed at me while he started to unbuckle his belt. Before I could do anything or rather, voice out, he had completely striped his armour off and his nude frame stood before me.

"Hey, gonna start without me?" A second guard came up. I couldn't see who it was nor do I care. Just get it over with already.

_Why… why does this happen to me? Is this all I am to them? Some little fuck toy?_

I growled and gasped in between breathes when I felt my pants were being tugged down. Eventually, my throbbing heat stood on end once again, begging for attention. Whatever that was drugged into me, it's definitely making something hard…and…it wants me to enjoy it.

Just when I've gotten comfortable with in my current position, I felt two fingers moving in and out through my tight asshole. Teeth clenching hard in my jaw, I felt the fingers moving in and out of me. Pain surged through my brain because I've never had anything inside of me till now. Now, someone is finger-fucking me and it hurts, not a little, but a hell of a lot!

_When will it stop? _my mind screamed.

As if my prayers were answered, the fingers were removed from my now open tail hole. I breathed out a sigh of relief at that moment but it was short lived. Just when my exposed tail hole was opened up again, I felt the excruciating pain shooting up to me once more. This time, it wasn't a finger or even two but something much thicker and longer. The fucking bastard just shoved his cock right up my ass and it hurt, gods, _this pain_!

"Oh yeah, this kitty is tight," Vachir said momentarily after shoving it up inside of me. "Dammit, if this keeps up, I'll be blowing sooner than I thought."

The other rhino stifled a guffaw at him. "After you're done with him, I'm next. Now, this kitty has a delicious meat that I would like to savour." With that said, he bent over under me and instantly grabbed my cock without a second thought.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." He admired at my shaft for a brief moment before sucking in hard, making grotesque wet noises in the process.

My body responded in both pain and pleasure as one fucked me from the back while the other sucked me from the front. With teeth clenching hard, I tried not to give in to their personal pleasures but my body betrayed me. A wad of pre shot through my slit and the rhino moaned in pleasure. Taking it all in, he gave the head of the shaft a lick before going over to my heavy orbs.

As I got a blowing of my life from the front, the pounding wasn't a walk in the park either. Vachir was relentless and unmerciful as he pumped in deep and hard inside. "Hrm… let's see if kitty loves it with a whip."

My eyes shot open instantly when the crack of the whip resonated.

_I'm not a weakling. I'm a strong warrior. I can withstand pain. Getting whipped is nothing compared to a few broken bones._

And that was where I was wrong. Vachir lashed out his whip and strike it at my ass, roaring in response when the pain registered to my brain.

"Kitty knows pain." Vachir gave me one hard hump as he thrust his cock deeper into me, hilting over until his ball sac slapped at my abused rump. "Does it feel the same way when you rampaged through the valley 19 years ago?" he hissed in my ear. "I'm going to enjoy this every single day for the rest of your fucking miserable life."

He cracked the whip and it landed hard with a loud snap at my ass. I trembled in pain but somehow my cock responded differently. Instead of the pain, my own shaft felt indescribable pleasure as it coursed through my body. Amazing as it felt, another strand of pre shot up to the rhino underneath that was sucking on me.

The rhino was relentless and he lapped at it like a hungry hound, wanting to lap and licks at my precious seed that I'm about to release. He finally got what he wanted for when I started to pant and moan aloud. I didn't want to do this but the feeling was undeniable and with one ragged breath, my cock erupted with feline seed when the whip lashed out on me again.

Floods of white cream filled the rhino's hungry mouth and he gulped it down greedily. As I burst my load away, my ass muscles tightened hard around Vachir's erected member and he gave in to his own pleasure as well. Volleys of rhino seed soaked my innards. The feeling was unimaginable and for gods' sake! I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying this, but I am. Whatever they drugged me with, it's making me delirious.

It felt like time had slowed down a tad when none of us spoke or did anything. After a long while, I was the one that broke the deafening silence. "Go to hell… Vachir… Go to hell…"

And that was the last sentence that came out of my mouth before I passed out.

"_Tai Lung," Master Shifu called out. I turned around to face him after retracting my kick from the sand filled dummy._

"_Y-Yes master?" I stammered, afraid that I was being punished for doing something I wasn't supposed to do. Without any reply from him, my master hugged me lovingly. He actually hugged me and…I thought for a moment that someone just replaced my master with somebody else. I was about say something but refrained from doing so but instead, hugged my master back._

_We held together for a long time before Master Shifu held me in an arm's length. "Thank you, son…"_

_I blushed hard at his words. He must have seen the present that I gave to him. It was his __birthday present,__ but I couldn't afford anything fancy. So, I got him something that I could probably make myself, since Oogway had taught me everything to know about carving._

"_I-It's nothing, Master," I said. "Happy Birthday."_

_Master Shifu nodded firmly and gave me a warm smile. "I will never leave you out in the cold, I will never leave you, and I will never forget what a wonderful son I have, even when I'm old."_

_I nodded back in return._

_**If that is so, why did you leave me here..? Leave me here to rot and be tortured and humiliated in front of many. Master, I will never forget what you did to me…never.**_

* * *

R&R! It keeps me dead… well… not literally.


End file.
